


Secret of The Green Eyed Boy

by Aki_The_Shiftless



Series: Knights of Yggdrasil [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All are mainly freindship/family, Cedric shall live, Draconions, Dragons, Harry is a Prince in this one, I shall not accept all those deaths, Lord Harrison Potter, M/M, More character shall be added, Other, Part of my Knights of Yggdrasil Verse, Slow Build, This will stray from cannon, many OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_The_Shiftless/pseuds/Aki_The_Shiftless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Quidditch prodigy, and Yggdrasil Knight. Least to say, Harry's got more to him then others would know, and Harry would have preferred to keep it that way. However, when his cousin/uncle comes to pick him up from Privet Drive, looks like the relatively quiet (complete lie) life he's lead so far has come to an end. </p><p>Well, at least he could see Draco's face when he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue,  July 31

**Author's Note:**

> Title is sort of a work in progress, let me know if you have any ideas that you'll think will suit the story. I own nothing of J.K. Rowling's, because a lot more people would have lived.
> 
> Also, updates for this will be VERY VERY slow due to the fact that I write this as the ideas come, so be warned. 
> 
> Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the fact that I am posting this via smartphone, I will properly fix the format at a later date.

Prologue, July 31

* * *

 

            On the evening of July 31st, Harry sat unblinking and staring at the shadowed ceiling above. Feeling very much miserable after trying, and failing to convince Dumbledore to let him live with Ron and his family. Not that it made much of a difference, all he could do was wait. He didn’t have to wait much longer.

            His thoughts ran interrupted as a sharp knock pulled him from his thoughts, he stared as his Aunt Petunia stood behind the door. Harry stood from his seat on his bed and stood slightly out of reach of his aunt, “Yes, Aunt Petunia”.

            “Vernon and Dudley are at the mall,” Petunia said curtly. Harry waited for what would follow, he’d rather not go without dinner tonight.

            “There’s a boy here, he claims he’s of your kind,” Petunia walked out of the door and most likely, back into the kitchen to prepare for Uncle Vernon and Dudley’s return. 

         He walked out into the hall and walked down the stairs cautiously, meeting eyes with a familiar green eyed boy, appearing about his age sitting with as much grace as a person born of Royal lineage.

            “Harry,” The boy nodded at him, sitting in what he would bet a thousand galleons were a fitted suit and tie from Italy.

            “Morgan,” he said with a sharp nod, three years of teaching kicking in as he straightened unconsciously.

            “You’re not going to live here anymore,” Morgan stated, “Father would like his ambassador between The Empire of Dracona and the Empire of Camelot back on the horse”

            Harry raised an eyebrow, “And what did our Boss say about this?”

       “She’s fine with it,” Morgan said shrugging slightly before he got up, “it’s about time you got out of this place anyway. Since your clearly not wanted”.

            Harry looked at his Aunt after hearing the shatter of one of a dozen set of wine glasses, who was listening in across from the kitchen. Shame, he had been tasked with cleaning them to a shine this afternoon.

            “We have done nothing but care for the freak,” she almost yelled, “I don’t see how anyone else could treat him much better with his freakishness”.

           “His freakishness,” Morgan repeated with a bored drawl, but Harry could hear the under layer of annoyance in his tone, “does not effect him as a person. Am I to assume you would treat him differently had you have magic the same as your sister?"

            Morgan waited for the response before sighing, “Then it is concluded, you let your bitterness with your sister cloud your judgment Petunia, and in your goal to causing misery to Harry, which has yielded mixed results by the way, you have completely neglected to discipline your own child”.

            “Which,” Morgan icily stared at Petunia, her instincts causing her to back up in fear as his green eyes flashed into an eerie neon green with narrowed slits, “is almost as bad as leaving Harry to starve. I don’t suppose Dudley ever tells you of why Harry sometimes came home from muggle school with a limp?”

            Silence was what Morgan’s question was answered with, “Yes, I suppose so. Come Harry, I can feel Father’s anxiety even from this distance”.

          Harry frowned, “He’s not sleeping late again? I thought by taking over most of negotiations with the sirens would take a load off”.

            “That doesn’t affect the fact that he has to worry about the Drakes in Romania, they’ve been getting rowdy again. Something in the air has gotten them riled up, most of the people can sense it too. A sense of foreboding you can almost call it,” Morgan sighed, leaning onto the cane he brought with him slightly, “it’s all been rather mental”.

            “Will it be affecting us as a whole?” Harry said, questioning, “with Boss appearing more than usual, even if its not in all branches, that only means that something has come up. Something’s changed”.

           “Indeed,” Morgan nodded, “she’s been more erratic in her actions, even if the Shades have long been dispatched. Go on and get your belongings, we don’t need you to stay here anymore, the way things have changed”.

            Morgan turned to Petunia as Harry nodded and swiftly climbed up stairs, bowing his head slightly, “We shall be taking our leave Mrs. Dursley, you most likely will not be able to see the both of us again, but if you intend on leaving Dudley the way he is…” Morgan pursed his lip, “I hope you punish him for hurting other muggles like himself, if your not going to act on Harry’s behalf”.

            “I do hope you don’t decide see what will happen if you don’t”.

            Harry climbed down the stairs, his trunk in hand and Hedwig flapping slightly in her cage to gain balance from the swinging cage. Harry grabbed Morgan’s outstretched arm before they disappeared, melting into the shadows.

            Dudley received no particularly fattening meals that evening, as well as being forced to take Harry’s chores of cleaning in house. Not to mention a slap from his mother. Vernon paled at what could have happened the change Petunia’s mind about letting him make most of the family decisions. He suspected the shattered glass in the trash bin had something to do with it. 

            They appeared in castle near Scotland, a grand castle that seemed to go up many miles before towering over head with bricks.

            “Never thought I’d live here in this age,” Harry admitted, to which Morgan snorted, rolling his eyes as he handed some of the house elves Harry’s belongings. Harry released Hedwig to stretch her wings in this new spacious place.

            “Not with the attitude you had for the first eleven years, no, I believed we remedied that after you got better at making potions, after three years” Morgan said with a deceptively haughty voice, “none the less, I suspect this year is going to be…exciting. By your standards at least”.

                     Harry gave his cousin an unimpressed look, “Chances are, I see Tom Riddle again, and yet another mess will start because of some simple act of deception”.

            Morgan let out a simple hum of sympathy, “It does get old after a while, there’s always a trend isn’t there?”

            “I suppose the only exciting things will be once Malfoy and his father realize that I out rank them status-wise,” Harry let out an amused smile, “probably going to be one of the only perks in claiming it”.

            “Realistically we don’t exactly know what lineage you are,” Morgan responded, “only the Goblin’s know for sure. Though I don’t doubt King Ragnok would mind searching the blood of one of his oldest clients next to the Pendragons”.

            “I’m sure he wouldn’t,” Harry said dryly, “especially if he knew that I was related to the current Emperor of Dracona”.

         “Ah don’t dwell on it too much Cousin,” Morgan said, hooking an arm around Harry’s shoulders, “shouldn’t be _too_ bad given our unique circumstances”.

           “Never mind that though,” Morgan continued, “cake, for the birthday boy, Marie made coffee cake for you, it’s in the living room, the one with the fireplace in it”.

                     Harry rubbed his hands together, mostly out of delight. Coffee cake was a big favorite when it was made by the one and only Yggdrasil. Walking into the kitchen (which was rather grand all the same) they came view to a simple frosted coffee cake with a 14 candle in the middle, lit up up with colors that changed from silver to emerald green. Morgan laughed as Harry scrambled for the forks, and those big plastic cake knife things that came with store bought cakes. Honestly, he never really learned the name of what those things were.

            They ate for a better part of half the cake before stashing the rest away to one of the fridges. Deliberately plural.

            Stashed on a perfectly warm chair in a the large Evan-Evantei Castle, Harry ate his cake. The Evan Castle was a castle decreed to be made by the Emperor-King of Dracona, ruler of Draconians. Not to be confused with the term for harsh laws. However, the castle was built for the Emperor’s brother who had chose to live a life with the human muggles. They did have to be specific, seeing as there was over a million types of different of human people up and about.

            “So Morgan,” Harry turned to his cousin, holding a cup of warm chocolate in his hand, “Even if these circumstances are rather odd, I know that this isn’t a normal visit. You don’t do normal visits”.

            Morgan shrugged in answer, the shadows casted by the fire grew restless. For a brief moment, the shadows morphed into a dragon before disappearing. The name was a rather dead give away for what Morgan was, physically anyway. However, Harry simply tilted his eyebrow further up in answer.

            “Well?”

 

            Morgan sighed, “I’ve been watching them starve you for a very long time Harry, and no matter what you say- don’t interrupt me because even Mum’s given me permission to do this, you’re family. You take first priority. Second is me being a Celestial, third is my responsibility of being part of the Draconian royal family”.

            “So that’s what’s brought this along?” Harry said. While he was glad of the reminder that he was still held in such degree of importance, Harry’s common sense kicked in, “me starving? Morgan, your duties of being the ambassador between the sirens and the mer-people are admittedly much more important. Besides, I know what you look like when you’re lying”.

 

            “Harry, we are both professional and some-what sassy ambassadors,” Morgan gave a pointed look towards Harry, “this is going to go on _forever”._

            Harry gave a huff of laughter at that, drinking the last of his lukewarm chocolate milk. Letting the matter drop, for now.

 

            It was a blissful silence, before the on coming storm.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry prepares himself for the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as the first, format of chapter will be fixed at a later date. Hope you enjoy all tthe same.

Chapter 1, Telling the King

 

            Harry, of course, didn’t exactly know where to begin when it came to revealing his identity. An identity he’s only known for about three years. Traditionally, he, Morgan, and The Yggdrasil would be waltzing up to the reining wizarding monarchy and promptly explaining his status.

            Of course, since he was also part of a rather powerful monarchy, that certainly complicated things. Typical.

 

            “Oi, stop thinking so hard Harry, we’ll just go to Camelot Castle and be done with it. Emperor Edward Pendragon is around the same age as you, and has been educated in his role for quite some time, he technically, knows the procedure,” Morgan said, giving him a look with both eyebrows raised from across the dining table. While the table wasn’t the grand one that was normally used for formal occasions, it was still long enough that it was two seats separating Harry from Morgan. Which might have been for the best; Harry certainly couldn’t smack the boy from here.

            Instead, Harry snorted at Morgan’s attempt to calm him, “All the more reason to stress about the fact that I have other important duties over my Knightly duties? In case you haven’t noticed, Dad wasn’t exactly a normal Wizard either. Also, Emperor Edward is 20 years old”.

 

            “Ah yes, Lord Harrison James Percival Potter, head of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter,” Morgan said, accentuating the title, “which reminds me that we need to go see King Ragnok of the noble Goblins of Gringotts to see your full inheritance, you are way overdue for that one. Dad’s running out of excuses to tell the Goblins that aren’t total lies”.

            

            “Oh that makes it so much better, thanks cousin,” Harry slumped forward, nudging away his plate of English Breakfast.

            Morgan pointed his fork up, “You can’t blame me for that one, besides, Mum said she already talked to Ragnok, its’ just the other Goblins that haven’t been informed yet, as far as they know, they need to keep asking Dad about your inheritance the day you turned 11. So it’s really not that bad”.

            Harry pursed his lip, looking up to find that Morgan had also pushed away his plate, though granted it was much cleaner than his, “I suppose you’re not entirely wrong on that. However, we still have quite a few days to go before I go back to Hogwarts”.

 

            “Hm, quite. Enough time, I’m sure, for Snape and Lucius to get used to the fact that you are a Prince and a Lord in your own right. Oh imagine the faces when they realize Lilly Potter né Evans wasn’t really a, what do they call it? A ‘mud-blood’? Oh you really must take a picture Harry,” Morgan snorted, “Aught to teach them some basic humanitarian skills”.

            “Not judging a book by it’s cover Morgan? Please, they were both in Slytherin, I’d think they simply elected to ignore it,” Harry replied, but didn’t exactly say no to the part about taking a picture. It would indeed be absolutely hilarious.

 

            “Oh, but what about that Draco boy?” Morgan’s nose scrunched up a little as he said the name, “he still has hope. Maybe we can teach him something his father hasn’t taught him about attitude”.

            “From what I know, it’s perfectly within my rights too. Lords can demand a compensation from those under them for insults. If those debts aren’t answered, it’s off to Potter Castle for them,” Harry said with a shrug, “of course, I could send him here too. Or even down South”.

            

            “None the less, I think it would be best for us to begin our trip to Pendragon castle,” Morgan rose from the chair he sat in, “I’ll talk to the Goblins, you go over and tell them about the other job. Hey, you might even be able to skip the public ceremony over your lordship”.

            “I won’t get my hopes up,” Harry sighed, but nodded, “but what of my other lineage?”

 

            “Father said he is the descendant of Merlin, I will dwell underground if a descendant of one of the last dragon lords can’t since when a dragon is close. Doubt that you are a Draconian? Perhaps, but not full blown sense it? Unlikely,” Morgan huffed as he made his way outside, “come on. Been a long ass time since you stretched your own wings”.

 

            Harry nodded, it had been indeed been too long. His instincts grew more restless each day he went out. He always prided himself on self-control, ever since he managed to avoid setting Malfoy’s (Both of them) robes in a blazing green fire.

            “You know who’s going to be pissed off most?” Morgan asked, bringing Harry back to himself.

            ‘Ron?’ He thought to himself, and it wasn’t a far off guess as far as he was concerned.

 

            “Charlie Weasley, he’s all the talk from the dragons of Romania these days, they all went on about how close he is to discovering that dragons can actually communicate with other creatures, as well as among themselves. They were laughing at him at first, but didn’t realize that the kid-“.

            ‘That sounds funny coming from you,’ Harry thought to himself as he listened to what his friend was saying. The halls of Evans Castle was a very long one after all.

            “-is empathetic, you should have seen those guy’s faces when I told them. They stared at me for a full blown half-hour. A half-hour! Anyway, I think you should tell your friends when he’s in the room. Then we can get a representative for us, vouch for the dragons of Albion and all that. We have one in Japan after all, and the population is booming- oh, we’re outside”.

 

            Harry’s musing were interrupted as he double checked, they were indeed outside. On the roof of the castle to be exact.

            “I’ll go first then,” Morgan muttered to himself as he walked out, a sort of odd grace could be seen as he walked forward.

 

            Morgan’s form was lit up with a dark blue flame that seemingly charred his form. His humanoid form turned to ash as a reptilian snout began to be a prominent feature among the flames. It was soon followed by a neck covered in iridescent scales that changed from black to midnight blue depending on the light. Long chrome black claws came to shape as the two front limbs seemed to form out of the fire. Strong, leathery, black wings flapped off some of the flame. Forming into the dragon’s main components. Ending with a spiked spade at the end of the dragon’s tail in the form of a crescent moon.  The wing web stretched as the wings themselves stretched out. A single wing claw, at the main point where the main bones that held the wing web, flexed a little.

            

            The dragon then proceeded to stretch like a cat. It’s spine, bent in the direction of the winds. Unlike what was commonly seen in some dragons, instead of a horns as a spine this dragon’s were mostly made of feathers. Following it up to it’s head, where it was a rather simple set of horns coming off from the jaw. Right above the dragon’s neon green eyes was a simple silver crown, surrounding the eye and right before the dragon’s ears. Forming two long, yet simple horns that reached back in a slight curve.

            The out of place silver crown was actually simply a crown that usually carried over when a member of the royal family turned to dragon form. 

 

            Harry laughed when the dragon turned and gave him an expectant look. As a response to this laughter, the dragon form of Morgan shook his head back and forth.

 

            “I don’t see why you find this so amusing,” Morgan growled in dragon tongue standing up into a bipedal stance instead of his basic quadrupeds, it didn’t have an official name, seeing as most dragons didn’t really feel the need to label a language only learned by Dragons. It was mostly a set of expressions and growls. A very guttural language, if one would comment on it.

            “No particular reason,” Harry responded, his accent was off to dragon ears, but the point made its way across either way. It was hard to speak dragon when you didn’t really have the pipes to do a particularly loud growl, how the Yggdrasil managed it was a mystery even to the scholars of Dracona.

            “Hurry up and change then, oh sweet Prince,” Morgan growled, steam blowing from the dragon’s nose.

 

            Harry shook his head from the dragon’s impatience to get a move on. This was his first change for some time, Harry wanted to enjoy the sensation.

            When you turned from humanoid form to a dragon, the turning didn’t really seem as painful as you thought.

 

            The green fire swirled about him as his eyes glowed, disappearing in the green flames that swallowed him. He could feel his bones stretch, the middle of his back felt far more comfortable as two nibs stretched out. Harry could feel his neck stretch, some of the kinks in his neck actually disappearing. Throughout the change he could feel a slow warmth filling him, his flame, the soul and source of power in all dragons, expanding and filling him to the brim.

 

            By the time Harry opened his eyes again, he was a full blown dragon. About the size and length of a fully grown Hungarian Horntail. Which was expected, it was his default form. As dragons can often grow very, very large. It was often said by historians that Dragons were big enough that a whole mountain could barely house them comfortably. However, it seems that Draconians can manipulate their size depending on the environment. The problem is, the larger you were, the slower you were from your base size, and the hungrier you were. Something you couldn’t afford to be these days.

            The biggest most Draconians would risk these days about maybe 70 feet in length, and the average Hungarian Horntail was 50 feet.

 

            He himself had a scarlet red iridescent scales, ranging from scarlet to black. Instead of horns, Harry had more of a plumage, protruding from the back of his head in a mix of dark grey and crimson colors, going down his spine. Unlike his quadruped cousin, Harry was more of a biped, but he could change if he wanted to. It just would feel sort of awkward. Like writing with your left hand when you were dominant with your right. Or the other way around. His wing webs were a chrome silver in color. Which, in theory, would put him to an advantage to blind archers, or otherwise.

            Among the royal family, you could actually tell that most of their scales were often iridescent. The only difference being the colors. It was natural that most of the colors of dragons responded to the colors of their flames. The soul of a dragon. Which, unlike most would think, didn’t directly influence just how hot the temperature of the flame would be. Unless one was a ice drake, that would be a different story.

 

            “Well, you truly enjoying yourself then Harry?” Morgan’s throat rumbled, nose slightly flaring, which was sort of a huff of laughter coming from a dragon.

            Harry shifted his head left and right to rid himself of some of the kinks in his neck. Stretching to further add to the comfort.

            

            “Indeed,” Harry growled, “it feels much better. A flight is in order I believe”.

 

            “Well then what are you waiting for? Fly you fool,” Morgan blew steam at Harry’s face before taking off. Circling around the castle, waiting for him to follow.

            Harry breathed deeply before stretching his wings out and taking flight.

 

            It was strange to describe how flying felt like. He sort of felt the winds around him. Listening to the voices that were carried over by the wind. The sounds of animals speaking to each other. He almost fell out of the air when it carried over the sounds of well, the more sexual in nature. Least to say, it’s been a very long while.

            

            Morgan snorted as Harry repositioned himself in the air, recovering from almost falling. Unlike Harry, Morgan was used to flying, and therefore could ignore the moans and groans. He actually found it funny sometimes.

            “Easy, don’t flap too much. You’re going to cause a gust for the people down bellow,” Morgan reminded Harry. Flying ahead to create a wind for Harry to use to steady himself.

            

            “Thanks,” Harry grunted.

 

            A few minutes later, they found themselves landing in front of Camelot castle. The guards panicked.

            After all, it was a disaster the last time a dragon appeared out of no where in the wizarding community. Which wasn’t that much of a surprised, however, it was easy to stop them from alerting too many guards, as that would be a very big problem for the two. As they would most likely have to knock them out. A problem, since neither Harry nor Morgan new where to go to find the King. 

            In a burst of flame swallowing the two dragons, Harry and Morgan spent a few minutes brushing off the ash off their clothes.

            

            “Uh, uh. Harry Potter?” The guards stared at the two currently brushing off the ash. Which, was sort of shiny in both red and blue.

            “Hello,” Harry said, finally getting all of the ash out of his hair. Which actually is when he realized he hadn’t really changed clothes. Not because the guards looked at him strangely, but because he could feel the ash inside his clothes.

            

            “I- um, need to see his majesty King Edward,” Harry said, his voice coming out a little bit grittier than usual. He didn’t really know how else to contact the the king, and he was pretty sure wandering around the castle wasn’t an option.

            

            “U-uh, yes, of course,” the guard looked very confused, and very much nervous. Two dragon shifters. Only thought to exist in stories, at the same time, one of them being the Boy-who-live. Who was also a Duke, and the only member of one of the most trusted families outside the royal family.

            “I’m going to go talk with the people at Gringotts, good luck,” Morgan said, before walking away and turning back into dragon form. Much faster than before.

 

            Harry was lead across the big halls of the Pendragon Castle, originally called Camelot castle, and he tried to simply follow the guard’s shadow. In that time he debated whether he should transfigure his clothes into something else. Maybe not through his wand, as he was still not entirely proficient at that, maybe some draconian magic. It never gave him problems before.

            Making a decision, he muttered under his breath, the clothes becoming something more regal and far more form fitting. Hiding his shoes. The result was a dark green robe with silver embroidery to form a semi sentient dragon, who moved around every so often. Admittedly he was basing his design on the Draconian royal robes, but he figured it was as close as he could get it.

            

            As he entered a grand office, he stood awkwardly as the guard approached the person bent over some papers on a very large desk. Harry didn’t doubt that this was probably a similar desk to the Queen of muggle England.

            “Lord Harrison James Potter,” the King finally said after nodding to the guard to go back to the station, “My guard tells me you are a Dragon Animagis?”

 

            “Sort of your Majesty,” Harry said awkwardly, he wasn’t sure whether to say “imperial” next to the “majesty”, “I’m part Draconian sir”.

 

            “One in my council,” the King said in slight disbelief, he had blond hair and blue eyes. High cheek bones and a very well formed jaw. Handsome couldn’t cover it, “imagine that”.

            “It’s more complicated than that I’m afraid,” Harry said with a small shrug and awkward smile.

            “Oh? Do tell, Lord Potter,” King Edward said with a raised eyebrow.

 

            With that, Harry set forth explaining that he was a Prince of the Draconian Empire, and a Knight of the Order of Yggdrasil to top that. King Edward seemed to be taking fairly well. So he figured he was doing a pretty good job covering for the current absent Yggdrasil. Though it did help that the King didn’t really interrupt his explanation. Taking a load off of the pressure, at least a little bit.

            

            After that, King Edward blinked at him in disbelief, but understanding. Well, that was the impression he got from the silence. As a King, he knew King Edward wouldn’t really be all that naive to express his emotions easily. Both he and Morgan were trained in political matters, and masking your emotions behind a mask was one of them. He wouldn’t say he was the best, but he was able to manage it pretty darn well, even if he rarely used it.

 

            “I did feel something odd about you,” the King later admitted, “I wasn’t quite sure what it was”.

            

            “Merlin was the last Dragon Lord, your majesty,” Harry offered, “according to historians, he was able to sense when a Dragon was nearby. My cousin was very descriptive in this fact”.

 

            “Yes, Prince Morgan, though I was lead to believe that Morgana was a she, and I didn’t think that, dragon or no, your cousin was alive at the time” Edward leveled a look at Harry. Which didn’t all intimidate him, he got that look from Snape all the time. Marie sometimes used it, but not all the time. None the less, Edward didn’t really need it, if Harry didn’t want to tell him, then King or not, he wouldn’t be able to get it out of Harry. Though, the fact that he was technically a Prince from another Imperial royal family did boost his confidence though.

            “Morgan is actually different from Morgana, existed at the same time, that’s why there are accounts of him, but they’re different,” Harry said finally, taking his time to answer the other question, “and the Imperial Family never really moved on past Morgan, I was a recent news. My Mother, Lily Evans, was the grand daughter of my Uncle, his Imperial Majesty Absilion’s brother.  Due to the aging of Draconians, my Uncle is only only past his teenage years, and into adulthood, about maybe 30 in human years. So he made it clear that it was best I call him Uncle instead of Grandfather. Morgan expressed similar wishes”.

 

            “Well, am I ever going to meet this cousin of yours then, Lord Potter? I have to admit I am curious. It was thought that Draconians were nothing more than a fairy tale”.

            Harry gave him a grin at that, “I think, your majesty, that we both know that is not a wise thought”.

            Without hesitation, Edward grinned at the last descendant of the Potter line, the one line that generations of Pendragon had trusted throughout the years, so far, Edward could see why, “Indeed Lord Potter. Will we be correct in assuming that you will be claiming your inheritance then?”

 

            “Yes, that would be correct, your majesty,” Harry said with a nod.

 

            “Very well then,” King Edward stood up from his chair, summoning the famous Pendragon family sword, Excalibur, to him,  as he approached a kneeling Harry, “You seem more educated about this than I thought, for one who has spent his childhood in a muggle home”.

            

            Now that was surprising, near no one had known about his living conditions, well. His friends knew he lived in a muggle home, but not the details of it.

            “My Mother’s, Grandfather’s side was very cautious of when and where they taught me, with some outside help”.

 

            “A wise decision,” King Edward simply said, which was sort of a lie. He was impressed, to have taught a young man like himself so much of his lineage, as well as manners, and what comes with Lordship. Well,  that took great skill, if it is to be true that Harry was only 14. That made Edward six years his senior, and he was still learning a great deal. Not to mention that Harry would have had to absorb much information in that short window of time, even with the aid of a time turner.

            After the ceremony, the swirl of magical energy as Harry accepted his Lordship lingered for a few minutes before fully dissipating. Harry stood and bowed before stating his leave to head to Gringotts.

            

            Edward nodded him off and the boy disappeared in a burst of green flame.

 

            “A rather interesting boy,” he muttered to himself before going back to his paper work. Oh the woes he had to face as King, he couldn’t imagine what would happen if he took up his mantel of Emperor.


	3. Chapter 2, Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes care of 2 out of three of his to-do list

Chapter 2, Gringotts

* * *

 

 

            Once Harry arrived at the hall of Gringotts, most of the goblins were made aware of his imminent arrival. However, due to some complications, Harry found himself weak in the knees and crashing down. The floor quickly coming to greet him personally.

           

            “Seriously Harry, if you're going to do a flash-floo you can at least make sure you have the endurance to match,” Morgan grumbled as he gripped Harry’s underarm in a firm grip and hoisted him up back to his feet. 

            Harry tried to blink through the thin veil of ash covering his glasses, attempting to hoist himself up with his own feet to help Morgan. After regaining some energy he attempted stand on his own two feet and managed to hold his own weight.

           

            “I’m fine,” Harry finally said, his hands out stretched to catch himself in case he fell on his face, “just fine”.

 

            “Prince Potter,” Griphook said approaching the two of them, “Prince Morgan, it is an honor”.

 

            “The honor is all ours,” Morgan and Harry said immediately, bowing. Though Harry’s bow looked a little odd thanks to his outstretched hands. None the less, it wouldn’t look oddly out of place in a ballroom so it was deemed acceptable. Harry recognized the Goblin that had helped him in his first year. 

“It also nice to see you again, Sir Goblin, I apologize as I don’t quite think I had your name sir. May I know it?”

            Griphook blinked at this unexpected show of respect and kindness, but kept his composure, genuinely smiling at Harry without any malicious glee. A rare site among those who were not Goblins.

            “Griphook, Prince Harry, it is an honor in itself that you had asked”.

            Harry chuckled, green eyes twinkling a little bit in his amusement, “You may simply call me Harry in private Mr. Griphook, and it is simply common sense to ask the name of the noble Goblin who aided me so long ago. I assure you the honor is mine”.

            “Then,” Griphook smiled for a little longer, “call me Griphook”.

            “Would you be offended if I called you friend?”

            “No,” Griphook said after a moment of silence, “I would not”.

            Griphook finally released his smile as he (notably more politely) lead the two Princes to the King’s office. Yes, he had greeted Morgan in the same respect, but Morgan had been goblin friend for a _very long time._ He hadn’t expected the same of Mr.- I mean, Harry.

 

Besides, Goblins were one of the few who never lost contact with the Draconians. Flash-floo was very exhausting, even for the most experienced of Draconians. Since it was a controlled magical fire, partnered with having to think of the location, well. Fire wasn’t labeled among the most temperamental elements for nothing.

 

Griphook walked to the office of Ragnok with great speed and purpose, newly energized and wanting to make sure the Potter accounts were kept well safe, and everything could be accounted for. Which was indeed among the goals for the day (Griphook and Morgan actually discussed the new needs of one Harry Potter and had planned to go shopping later today, but decided not to tell the busy, and ever so fussy, lord) and they followed the goblin behind the main desk at the hall. Behind that was a concealed room (via goblin magic) in which they passed through.

 

The pair stood in front, keeping their eyes at a respectful level. As the goblin sitting at the center table finished writing up the accounts for the month. Once finished he looked up to the two royals.

“Imperial Prince Morgan of the Vashta Clan, Goblin-Friend, and Imperial Prince Harrison of the Adstutus Clan. It is an honor to have you here,” Ragnok said, tilting a head at them as courtesy. As he was King of goblins, he didn’t really need to show a major respect to them. However, as the present guests were both Imperial Princes and high ranking commanding officers in the Draconian Militia (a position **only** gained through intensive combat, intelligence and psychology exams against over 500 candidates of the same age group), it’s best to go the safer route.

“The honor is ours,” both said at the same time (again), bowing down to the waist.

 

“I have been told, Prince Harrison, that you intend on claiming of your Lord Ring?”

 

“Yes your majesty, I have,” Harry said, nodding in confirmation. Morgan stayed silent in the background. Watching in mild fascination as Harry and Ragnok discussed financial discrepancies, family heirlooms to be recovered, Morgan was never much of a talker. Negotiator yes, that came with the title of Prince. However, it was Harry who was truly the negotiator. The businessman. The Adstutus Clan was very famous for receiving some of the best businessmen and women (or businesswomen and men). Morgan himself preferred to spar to settle disagreements. Keeping track of the Imperial army was the job he most preferred, saving his brain for his books. It’s amazing how much the muggle mind can expand their world without knowing much of what’s in it.

 

He snapped to attention as King Ragnok called his name, “Yes, your grace?”

 

“Not to be disrespectful Prince-Goblin-Friend, but how exactly are you going to manage young Prince and Lord Potter’s duties?”

 

“There will usually be a notice for upcoming war meetings,” Harry cringed inwardly at that, he hated those. Loved bonding with his fellow comrades, but hated attended meetings. Morgan was sympathetic in that aspect, “and His Imperial Majesty Absilion has agreed with me that Harry should focus on his duties here on Albion, if he should decide that he wishes too, he will also take up the duty of ambassador on behalf of the Draconian Empire”.

 

Ragnok nodded in approval, “A wise choice, should you or your brother, Honorable Princes, need an outside opinion on business ventures, economical trade, or inheritance, you may ask. I will look forward to any challenge that would outwit the eldest of the children of Mother Magic”.

Later on their exit, Ragnok mumbled to himself, noting Harry's respectful bow and smile at the Goblin Griphook, who had lead them in“If anyone can outwit the two of you together in the first place”.

Perhaps the Goblin's quarrel with the wizards could be resolved yet, if Lord Harrison James Potter would be one of the heads of the Noble Families who held the most weight in terms of the Wizengamot. 

 

* * *

 

“So I received a letter from Father,” Morgan stated, giving a side-along glance to Harry as the boy hummed in response. 

“Any new developments then? I highly doubt that those sirens have been making Uncle’s job any easier. **He,** tends to drag his feet whenever negotiations are happening right?”

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Morgan scowled, shaking his head, “the boy’s a menace to both father and I. I can hardly come to _any_ negotiation meetings anymore because the reason _he_ comes is because _I’m_ usually always there. So now _I_ can’t help Father negotiate with _any_ of the Sea Empires”.

“Is that also why you weren’t able to complete your duties as ambassador at that time? That certainly explains your mood when you talk about it, I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you scowl so deeply”.

“I know, with each year that passes by, he grates on my nerves. I have half a mind to turn that silver-tonged whelp into a _fried_ fish-kebab, I’m not even joking at this point,” Morgan hissed the same time his nose scrunched up, “In all my years I don’t think I’ve never met such a _Prat_ as that one”.

            “Careful Morgan,” Harry and Morgan had walked out of the Bank at this point and made their way off the empty streets. Normally Diagon Alley’s Gringotts would be the optimal choice for bank, but since they were in a rush for travel they had entered Alexandria’s branch. Despite the sudden increase in noise from the awakening shops, Harry continued on, “if your reptilian brain remembers, that’s exactly what Merlin used to call Arthur”.

 

            “And he still does,” Morgan snorted, but he knew the implication, “Anyway, I believe we’ll have to make our way to the Wizengamot for this new shift in power”.

            “I’m going to pay for that comment aren’t I?” Harry groaned. However, all Morgan did was give a grunt in response before turning back into a Drake. Which was pretty much a, _"sooner or later"_ because while Morgan was a very talented negotiator and very good at his job as Prince, it's equaled by the fact that the old Drake always did things at his own pace. Which made expecting revenge very hard for  _everyone_ who's had the misfortune of gaining the need of revenge from Morgan. Shaking his head at the implication (and shivering from the oncoming no doubt exhausting talks he’d have to do) Harry shifted and followed Morgan out into the open sky.

 

            _“I certainly hope Malfoy just won’t be there today, lunch break perhaps,”_ Harry growled as they glided across the sky. It's midnight blue colors pleading into purple and orange as the morning slowly dragged its way across the sky. 

            Morgan snorted at the hopeful tone, “ _Doubtful, Malfoy is a man of tradition, family, and an occasionally unhealthy ambition. The day Malfoy doesn’t come to the Ministry is the day he no longer needs to collect allies to keep his family name sparkling”._

_“In other words he won’t get out until he’s kicked out,”_ Harry let out a huff of steam. Well, actually it was ice dust. Harry’s drake was unique among others. Seeing as he had the coldest flame any drake could poses without being an actual ice dragon. Aesthetically at least. He could still turn water into ice if he tried.

            _“My thoughts exactly”._

_“Does that mean I would have to do business with the Malfoy’s? I haven’t read much into the family business and ties yet. Just the traditions”._

_“Technically speaking, you should probably not ignore him out right. No matter what you do, you know the Malfoys are of a noble family blood line. However, I don’t think it has to be right now. Especially since it’s perfectly well within your right to lock Draco Malfoy up the next time he insults you. Granted, in order for that to be a legitimate order you’d have to warn him a bit before you actually say, ‘Off with his head!’. However, I’m sure you won’t have much of a problem, given the other end of that conversation”._

Harry snorted with laughter in the middle of flight. There was a steading beat of wings as they were flying. Both respective tails were swinging left and right in the air to provide a steady balance, but fluid enough to be able to quickly change direction. Their arms were kept together for the sake of not accidentally knock a plane out of air, they didn’t really have too, but after a couple close calls and ‘disappearances’ of planes. Well, you learn through mistakes the best.

            It still happens of course, but well, hopefully not as often as the past. (Hint: Bermuda Triangle wasn’t always a magnetic anomaly) However some incidents cannot be avoided.

            _“We’re almost there Harry,”_ Morgan growled, beginning to tilt his wings to begin his decent in a circular pattern. Harry followed the suit, closely behind Morgan. Minimized space taken in midair tended to work a lot better to prevent any crashes.

            _“Where do we land?”_

           

            _“…You couldn’t have mentioned this earlier? Well, Her majesty does sort of owe me a favor. I suppose we can land on the Buckingham palace courtyard, if we do it quick”._

There was a rumble in Harry’s throat that was most likely a hum, _“If we turned while still in midair, we should land relatively smoothly. On the thought that we duck and roll of course”._

_“That would be decidedly better, and we’d have an easier time with the guards. Good timing too, we’re just above the Palace Courtyard,”_ Morgan turned and continued to circle an area in the skies. England was still in the hour during darkness, the a majority of the public were asleep, and the moon was hidden behind the clouds.

 

            Harry and Morgan both dived on opposite ends of their perimeter, shifting as they went down, and finally ducking and covering their heads as they rolled onto the ground.

            “ _I suppose-“_ Morgan cleared his throat, “I suppose all that stealth training came into good use after all. Ever since World War II, I don’t think I would have found another use for it since I was reading treaties, and test scores all day”.

 

            “After hours spent in the darkness attempting to capture a live sheep? It better have,” Harry huffed, “at least you got it over with early”.

            “True, but you got it done. So I don’t really see the resentment in you. **_You_** didn’t have to go against father to capture the sheep undetected, and this is a younger one mind you. He was practically a seer with how well he used his nose”.

            “ **You** didn’t have Boss leaning over you and actually actively **hunting** you down,” Harry let out a huff of air, slumping forward a little as they carefully walked out of Buckingham palace’s courtyard, “anyway, it’s best you and I get out of here before the guards discover we’re here”.

            “First of all, you’re right. That is terrifying. Second of all, you’re also right on that, let’s get out of here”.

 

            After running, jumping, and tip-toeing their way out of the courtyard, they walked off to one of the public call boxes near the main city. Where the portal to the Ministry of Magic was located.

            There was no one currently arriving nor entering, yet Morgan clicked his tongue in distaste.

            “They really should re-think the portals here, they could have done it in the library”.

“Her majesty Queen Victoria is perfectly aware of the wizarding society’s presence, and I’m sure Her Majesty wouldn’t object to working with Emperor Pendragon,” Harry agreed, shrugging, “however we can’t really convince anyone of _anything_ , not until we actually get to the Wizengamot at least”

 

            They squeezed into the small box, slotted in some coins and initiating the little drop down to the Ministry of Magic.

 

            “Perhaps expanding the space in these things would be a better first few steps,” Morgan muttered under his breath as they went down, “you think we’re going to run into Mr. Weasley?”

            “I suppose it wouldn’t be odd if we did, why?”

 

            “Well, you said he had asked you what the function of a rubber duck is,” Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded for Morgan to continue, “well, I was going to answer is all”.

            “You’ve never needed a rubber duck, nor wanted one”.

            “But those things are so squishy and…quacky?” Morgan hummed as the phone box dropped progressively, “and I figured out that it’s sole function is to keep you company and entertained while in the bath, not the shower. That’s different”.

 

            Harry stared as Morgan avoided looking into his eyes for the rest of the way down, which was hard to do because Harry had that sort of stare where you could _feel_ it, and you actually wanted to _look,_ but you knew it was a trap-

            The elevator dinged as it opened.

 

            Morgan took a large step forward (he was practically doing the splits) as he wanted to escape that stare for as long as he could. Harry merely shook his head with a smile at the supposedly older dragon’s antics.

            “Well then, where do we go from here then?” Morgan said clapping his hands and lifting himself up a little bit on his tippy-toes.

 

            “Why are you asking me? I’ve never been here before”.

            “Oh, right. Should we ring up Mr. Weasley then, or ask Boss? But there’s no mirror ports around…I mean, this floor is _amazingly_ clean, so I guess we could use that but coming up from the floor is never fun- Oh, map”.

 

            Right in the center of the Hall was a map of the entirety of the building (magically expanded of course).

            Using the ever so helpful map, the two walked over to where the Wizengamot Court would be, and walked into the door.

           

Just straight up walked in. Of course, with Harry’s luck, it was during a major **monthly** meeting.

 

            “…You know, for a dragon that’s been here longer than Great Britain’s creation,” Morgan turned to his head towards Harry, “I have a strange lack of foresight”.

            Harry took that moment to stare at Morgan in confusion, “…you’re a Dragon. Not a Seer. If I remember correctly age comes with wisdom, not foresight”.

            Morgan shrugged, “I would have had the wisdom to _have_ foresight to check if there was a meeting going on or not”.

            Harry sighed, gently smacking his hand on his forehead, temporarily forgetting about the meeting that they had just walked into, “Morgan, you over complicate things,” he groaned slightly.

            Morgan shrugged, “A couple hundred decades give you plenty of time to contemplate your time on this Earth”.

            Harry removed his hand from his forehead and narrowed his eyes as Morgan, “What did you _eat?_ ”

            “I think we passed by a fertilizer plant on the flight here, the phosphorus may have admittedly gotten to me,” Morgan shrugged, “muggles are strange like that. Always producing odd things and chemicals and all”.

           

            Harry sighed and addressed the shocked council members, “Apologies for my cousin, he’s…old”.

            “Older than a majority of you fine members of the council I assure you,” Morgan confirmed with a solemn nod.

            “Potter,” Lucius Malfoy stood from his seat in the court, staring at the young man in distaste, “what right do you have intruding in a meeting such as this”.

            Morgan straight up snorted in laughter, but in his defense, the situation was hilarious. Although Lucius Malfoy admittedly didn’t know the rest of one Harrison James Potter’s inheritance, it still gave no excuse to be rude about it. In fact, the ruder Lucius was going to act, the worse it would look. Even though Harry admittedly had to act oblivious for the first four years of his school life, and as a consequence, Harry wasn’t necessarily invited to the meeting, it still wasn’t a basis for rudeness.

            “Malfoy,” Lady Longbottom said, an obvious distaste in her voice at Lucius’ tone towards the boy, “You know very well that Lord Potter has no need in his reasons to arrive to a Wizengamot meeting, even if the timing is rather rude. Though I do have to ask Potter, who is the man accompanying you today?”

            Lady Longbottom, grandmother of Neville Longbottom had no use for using Lord unless appropriate, as she was a duchess herself. Unfortunately, due to certain circumstances the actual Duke and Duchess Longbottom could not perform their duties. Allowing Lady Longbottom to hold the position on her son’s behalf until Neville was old enough.

            “That is what I am here to discuss Lady Longbottom,” Harry said curtly, his posture switched to “business” mode as his back straightened more. As well as having a calm demeanor and a royal air about him. Morgan called it his, “serious mode”.

            “However, first and foremost, I’d like to apologize for the late and _very_ rude arrival. I’m afraid I had some family business to take care off,” he continued with an apology silently in both his tone and eyes. The court nodding in acceptance of the apology. After all, while it was frowned upon to be late, family business was a very serious matter to everyone.

            “Second of all, I’d like to introduce my family on my late mother’s side,” Harry said, referring to Morgan, “His Imperial Majesty of Dracona, Prince Morgan of the Vashta Clan”.

            Morgan lost all of traces his previous antics and bowed respectively, “it is an honor to be here in the court of Albion”.

            There was a shock of silence around the courtroom as Morgan placed his hand over his heart, the same dark blue flame caught on, enveloping Morgan and shifting into an easily recognizable dragon, “ _On the flame of my heartstrings, and the honor of my family, I swear to you all I am who I claim to be,”_ he said in Draconian. Despite the series of incoherent growls and clicks within the sentence, all in the room understood what he said. The word of a Draconian was sacred, a swear in draconian was an equivalent to taking a Unbreakable Vow, over the River of Styx. Even if some in the room hadn’t even heard a single _syllable_ of Draconian. The existence of the language has been around for a long time, so much so that the mere mention of Draconian rang familiar in _all_ animals.

            “Also,” Morgan smiled kindly and simultaneously unnervingly while nodding to Harry, “his great grandfather is where we are related”.

            _Also, was Malfoy’s son always there?_ He thought to himself as he saw Draco Malfoy’s mouth open and close in shock. Like a fish out of water. Harry held in a cackle as he too spotted Malfoy, the youngest. Though the elder Malfoy’s expression was equally amusing. As he silently observed the room, he noticed a certain lack in a certain someone’s presence. It was no secret that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a member of the Wizengamot, so why wasn’t _he_ here? Being a Prince (and he mournfully noted, a going to be king) he had to take stalk of what was around him. Playing detective. A King not aware of what was going on in his court or his kingdom was a strange king indeed. Was he willfully avoiding calling himself an Emperor? Obviously.

            “Well then,” Lady Longbottom recovered the quickest within the court, “I’d like to personally welcome you, Lord Potter and Prince-“

            “Just Morgan, Longbottom,” the Prince supplied with a smile.

            “Morgan,” she amended, “welcome to the 776th meeting of the Wizengamot”.

           

            Morgan smiled as he could sense the suffering sigh that desperately wanted to pass Harry’s lips. Admittedly, they had been up since around 3 in the morning, and it had been a lot to do in a single day. This however, was just the beginning.

            As Harry moved to take a seat among the court, a majority of the present lords and ladies finally recovering from the mild shock and sort of drunken haze that came often with hearing a oath in Draconian. Morgan moved along with him, taking a seat beside Harry as he received a short summary of the issues the court has been dealing with, as well as putting his own two cents.

           

            After going over the subjects that were brought up, Harry finally brought up some of his reasons for finally claiming his inheritances. Since by law, if there were no other family members to receive the title as head of the family, a child by the age of 14 could take on the mantle. As well as his newly received title and some of the responsibilities that he would have to uphold as a member of the Draconian Imperial family.

           

            As he did this, Morgan began to use his ability of listening without actually really paying attention with what was being said.

            Though his attention was called back in the middle of Harry’s explanation as he could smell two distinct and undeniable scents of attraction.

 

            One came from the son of Lord Diggory, the other came from one Draco Malfoy.

 

            Morgan sighed in resignation, this was definitely going to be a very _complicated_ year for Harry, and in turn, him. Perhaps it _wasn’t_ a good idea for Harry to make his new change in status public. Or perhaps he should have just taken him to Dracona until he came back to Hogwarts? Then Dumbledore would be wondering why he wasn’t in Private Drive. Ugh, now was not the time to second guess his decision. It was about the time Harry gain his parental (and more of his maternal) inheritance anyway. 

            Oh, little did he know that it was going to get _so_ much more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, here's another update after a long time! Hope you lot enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry attends the meeting and goes to places.

Chapter 3, The Long Process of Shopping (In which Harry meets a lot of Nobles) 

* * *

 

           After the meeting (in which Morgan kept a quiet, but kept a prominent presence, giving his own two cents here and there) the old, childish dragon kept a decidedly mature demeanor as the meeting soon came to an end. A mutter and a wave of his finger revealed that it was around 7 now, and it was perhaps time to take a nap before shopping.

            However, those plans were temporarily put on hold when Lord Diggory (whom was a Marquis if Morgan was remembering things correctly, or at least that was the position the heads of the Diggory family always held) and his son made their way over to Harry. Morgan stood stood straighter from his slouch and Harry caught his sudden change in stance as he made his way to get up as well.

           

            “Lord Potter! I have to say it. Is. An. Honor to meet you personally!” Lord Diggory said, firmly (and rather excitedly) shaking Harry’s hand.

            “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Lord Diggory,” Harry said with a smile as he returned the firm hand-shake, “I hope this doesn’t offend you, but I’m afraid due to some unfortunate circumstance your full name eludes me”.

            “Oh! No, no, no, that’s quite understandable. My name is Amos, Amos Diggory, and this is my son, you may know him, Cedric Diggory”.

            “Ah, yes, that name I am very familiar with. The seeker to the Hufflepuff house; good to see you again Cedric,” Harry said as Cedric came to shake his hand. Morgan noted that the increase of attraction had not gone up anymore. Which meant that the boy was probably not aware of his attraction to Harry. Which was a slight relief. If Harry’s description of Cedric were to be taken into account, it was rather obvious that they had never interacted beyond the Quidditch field.

            “Nice to see you here too Lord Potter,” Cedric flashed a smile of his own at Harry as they shook hands firmly. 

            “Please, it's still just Harry, but how rude of me, may I introduce my cousin, Imperial Prince Morgan of the Vashta clan,” Harry said shortly, nodding to Morgan. Who smiled at them,

            “Very nice to meet the two of you, please do the same for me and call me Morgan. It wouldn’t due to be called Prince in private after all”.

            “Of course, of course. We’ll, I’m sure the two of you have important business to take care off, so we’ll leave you be to that. Please, don’t hesitate to drop by Diggory Manor for a cup of tea”.

            “Consider any and all hesitation up in with the winds,” Harry said humorously, which predictably caused a laugh in Amos and a chuckle in Cedric before the two cousins took their leave.

 

* * *

 

            “That was admittedly not as bad as I thought it might be, which makes me weary,” Harry said with a sigh as he stretched and walked with Morgan to exit the Ministry, “what of you Morgan? Found it boring? You have attended the MACUSA meetings afterall”.

            “It was actually rather interesting,” Morgan admitted, “Shacklebolt’s input was very interesting despite my prior assumptions. Though I found Minister Fudge’s input rather boring and unimaginative. He only agreed with existing opinions in the room, not putting in his own ideals. I know it's a good tactic in not offending anyone, but it doesn't hurt to put in your own input in some matters”.

            “Not as exciting as MACUSA though, they still have arguments over magical people drinking alcohol in public,” Morgan shrugged as he said it, “you’d think that the Magical Congress of the United States of America would have more important things to do”.

            “Wasn’t Newt Salamander a topic of discussion in MACUSA?”

            “Yes, but he’s made a book, so I assume he’s alright now. Funny man, if ever charming with his quirks and all. Without my responsibilities, his aesthetics would definitely be the type I would chase after if I think about it seriously”.

            “And here I thought you’ve lost your interest in such a thing”.

            “A person can appreciate high heels and _not_  want towear them Harry, sorry, I know you know that. Conditioned response. Anyway, I’ve just had a lot of things to think about in recent years. Just haven’t had the time is all. Besides, I think Father is _very_ close to banishing me from my Prince-ly duty and having a “normal teenager” experience as he calls it. I think he has half a mind to send me into Hogwarts with you”.

            “I thought you had already attended Hogwarts?”

            “I know, I’ve also attended Mahoutokoro, Uagadou, Castelobruxo, Dumstrang, Ilvermony, and at one point Beauxbatons. But he says, “those don’t count because you were doing it to give an evaluation on the quality of their education to inform our people living among the magical world” then goes on about how I need to adapt with the times faster and that _I_ seem to be more of the old man in the family rather than he- it’s all very redundant but I indulge him none the less”.

            “I’m rather surprised he brought this up after so many things,” Harry admitted, “then again, you are his only son”.

            “I’ve been his son for many centuries JP,” Morgan said, which alerted Harry just how much this really stressed Morgan out. Morgan always reverted to calling him by his nickname when he got stressed, “I don’t understand why _now_ ”.

            Harry sighed and checked around to see if they were being watched. Since they had made it out back onto the streets of London and were now heading to a place where they could apparate, (well Morgan will anyway) and get some things. After being satisfied with their privacy, he lifted a hand and began to scratch the lizard behind the ear. Despite how weird it sounds, it actually worked as Morgan actually gave a small rumble at the back of his throat in approval. Morgan’s back visibly relaxed as his back slumped and slouched. Usually, Morgan was always standing straight (a habit instilled in younger years) however, it was very few times where he had actually slouched standing up. (Which was odd, considering he usually always slouched in his chair.) Though Harry smiled none the less.

            _“I really should stop letting you treat me like a puppy,”_ Morgan grumbled, batting at the hand after a while, _“I’m a fearsome four legged dragon with a fire so hot that it is revered by Goblin and Dwarven blacksmiths. I’m also older than you by **centuries** ”. _

“I also know for a fact that you like to visit orphanages and present mysterious donations to them for repair. I also know that you periodically go to the dragon sanctuary at Romania to check on hatchlings that their mothers won’t let the other dragon caretakers get close. As well as several other dragon sanctuaries. You make anonymous donations to every charity you've personally checked. You buy every new book released in throughout the year and distribute them to libraries around the world. You my dear brother, live the life of a secret philanthropist,” Harry deadpanned, "I also know that even if you don't like someone you meet at a party that someone asks you to attend, you suck it up and pretend you're having a good time. I should know, you've complained about the Prince of one of the Oceanic empires in a 12 inch length of paper in a font size that's  _9 centimeters tall from top to bottom_ ". 

            Morgan pretended to squint his eyes, as if he was staring at a bright light trying to shield his eyes away and trying to move his head to make it seem as if he was trying to avoid looking at Harry.

            “Ow, ow,” He said with a fake groan, “compliments- ow, they **burn** ”.

            “Shut up,” Harry said with a laugh as he smacked Morgan upside the head.

            “Jokes aside though,” Morgan said, gingerly rubbing the spot where he was smacked (it had made a large _thunk_ that made echoes), “we need to get your robes for these events. Transfiguration is fine, but that still tends to eat at your magic as your wearing it. Even if your previously baggy clothes seem like an imitation of draconian royal robes right now”.

            Morgan transfigured his clothes back to where they were previously with a wave of his hand, Harry almost tripping over the baggy jeans, “they’re still your cousin’s cast offs”.

            “Yes yes,” Harry waved him off, transfiguring his clothes back, “a visit to Egypt is in order I know”.

            “Hm, avoiding any possible interactions with your friends huh? I don’t blame you though. Discovering that they have a royal friend can change some views”.

            “How would you go about telling them?” Harry asked, after all, jokes and mutual teasing aside, Morgan _was_ in fact a centuries old dragon. The veil of immaturity did nothing to convince anyone who’s known Morgan for a decent amount of time that Morgan wasn’t wise and always considered important decisions with a decent amount of thought. (Read, excessively thinking about the possibilities of what would happen should he choose one way or the other.) If he went against Ron in chess, Ron would have a run for his money.

            “Well, I’d speak to them privately, or at least in a place where not a lot of people would hear you. Enough so you can send them the message that the fact that you’re a royal won’t change anything with the relationship. You’re still going to be Harry, it’s just there are times where you’ll have to act like “Prince of Dracona” or “Lord Harrison”. From what I know of your friend Ron, I think you need to give the time to let him know that it’s just more work. I know you said he sometimes gets jealous of your fame, but you have to let him know that it’s more work than what he thinks it is. Show him the enormous pile of paperwork that you’ll no doubt have to work on. Being the child that doesn’t do much doesn’t give his parents time to acknowledge it sometimes, but he really is a special one. I mean, who else could beat Professor McGonagall’s giant wizard’s chess set? Neither you nor Hermione were at the helm of that operation, and you certainly wouldn’t have gotten there without his help,” Morgan shrugged, “he needs more people to acknowledge _his_ skills is all. Hermione has her brain, you have your very other house-ley qualities. Among the three of you, Ron’s like a Remembrall”.

            Harry gave him a glance for a more information.

            “He’s lazy at times. Enjoys good food and board games. Occasionally, and reasonably get’s terrified by a lot of things. He’s a reminder that the three of you are _still_ only like, fourteen years old. That’s still a kids number. Especially for us Draconians,” Morgan shrugged, “I’m just saying that in all your letters, Ron always seems to be the one to get the three of you to do something normal for your age. Get scared, occasionally lazy. Not focus on the fate of the school or exams at the end of the year all the time. That’s like the definition of being a growing teenager. Ignoring certain problems for while to just have some fun”.

            “He’s a good balance for the three of you really, so tell him first I would think. Hermione may get excited a little bit, asking you a barrage of questions, and that may have a negative effect. So tell her a little later, since she’ll have a better time accepting the fact that you’re bloody royalty,” Morgan snorted, “it’s also a matter of seniority I think as well. Ron’s the first friend you’ve ever made on your own. I'm sure that when worse comes to worse, Ron will come running and hexing everything in site. He's a good friend”.

            Harry pondered on this for a while as they walked over to the international flu ports, since Morgan decided that he didn't want to apparate all the way to Egypt. (They had gotten lost several times on the way to the ports, but that was what maps were for.) Picking one that was nearest to the Egyptian Magical Bazar. 

            Harry grumbled something under his breath that Morgan understood. It was in draconian, and certainly didn’t sound like _any_ spoken language that anyone has ever heard. However, it wasn’t odd in Dracona to have words that just couldn’t be translated. If spoken to one who didn’t know the language, it would just sound something that made something stir in their chest. For Morgan though, he understood the sentiment and muttered it back before the two of them flu powdered away.

           

            They hadn’t realized it was afternoon till they arrived. Granted, that meant that both their appetites had grown at an exponential rate.

            At the sound of their fairly loud stomachs, the two looked at each other fast enough that there was almost a snap at the whiplash.

            “Food?” Morgan asked.

           

            “Food,” Harry agreed solemnly.

 

            They quickly brushed off the dust and went to go find some good food.

 

            In the middle of eating lunch (which they had to find a private spot for, since they pretty much just bought the food and ran off to some secluded part of the Bazar) there was a thought that occurred to Harry that he hadn’t really noticed before.

            “Say Morgan?”

            Morgan halted in his attempt to maul one of 20 kebabs he had bought off the surprised merchant.

            “Hn?”

            “Has anyone ever told you that your dragon form looks like a peacock?”

            “Pea…” Morgan frowned as he chewed (yes, he talked with his mouthful. However, since no one was really watching…) “-cock?”

            “You know what a peacock is of course,” Harry stated seriously as he nibbled on a chunk of Halawa he had gotten for himself.

            His only answer was silence and chewing under the growing heat. Which didn’t really bother the two considering they both turned into what were basically giant lizards, but none the less.

            “Do you?” Harry questioned.

            “I…think so?” Morgan questioned, polishing off the last of his kebabs. Stowing away the cleaned sticks somewhere, “I don’t remember. What do they look like?”

            “The blue and green birds that are about the size of big turkeys. They have head feathers kind of like how you do”.

            “Oh, the ones like in one of those towns in Arcadia near where Boss lives?”

            “Yes, those,” Harry sighed, while it was a while since they had visited the Boss (much less visit her) some memories stayed fresh. Most notably the fact that those birds had appeared to have taken a liking to him and Morgan and had began to surround them.

            “Why did you decide to bring that up now?”

            “I don’t know, just saying”.

            “We’re probably going to have to visit the pharaoh, obligation n’ all” Morgan stated when Harry finished. (Well, they were still hungry, but those foods were only meant to be snacks.)

            “Do we have to? I thought we were just going to be in and out,” Harry stated sullenly, but he knew the answer. Yes, they were going to have to drop in and say hello. It was part of an international treaty on royals. Even if you technically weren’t an heir, you still had to pay your respects.

            “The current pharaoh is Ramses yes?”

            “Yep,” Morgan nodded, “and his uh…twenty some sons and daughters? With uh…three wives, two husbands….”.

            Morgan’s eyes squinted a little as he tried to remember all of the facts, “I think uh, maybe around five or six of his children are adopted? I don’t remember their ages though, it’s been a while since I visited. His full name is…,” his forehead wrinkled in though.

            “Imperial Pharaoh Ramses the Eighth,” Harry answered. It helped that he wasn’t a “commoner”, or he would have had to remembered a lot more than that.

            “Might as well have a grand entrance then,” Morgan sighed, standing and stretching before a familiar blue flame began swirling around him.

            “Shall we?”

           

            Harry’s eyes glowed before a green flame began doing the same.

 

            Least to say, the Bazar was very surprised to have a sudden boom out of no where followed by two large unidentified objects flew through the air before flying off somewhere.

            Then they shrugged it off and went back to their daily duties.

* * *

 

 

            The Medjai were very surprised to be facing two types dragons who haven’t been seen for nearly centuries, none the less. The Medjai are one of the oldest human magical special forces the world has, ergo, wands were pointed with spells at the ready. With the guards having a blank, unaffected facial expression despite the odd event. 

            Morgan blinked as he returned to humanoid form to find wands at his face.

            “Uh, _we come not to harm neither you, nor your Pharaoh,”_ He spoke his Egyptian was rusty due to lack of practice but he got his point across, “ _we wish to greet him as per the laws of the set by the Emperors and Kings of old”._

            While Harry didn’t have enough time to study all the languages in writing, he could speak a decent amount of some of the major languages. Latin, Egyptian, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, and Filipino (tagalog) were the languages he could speak decently. However, Morgan had lived for a long time, ergo, was more fluent.

            “ _Ah, Prince Morgan!”_ A man who who wore royal Egyptian attire that you wouldn’t think were out of place in a museum called out. He seemed to be entering his seniors as there were streaks of white in his hair. Which was slick back and cut to end just after his ear. While his clothing covered most of his body he cou

            “It’s been a very long time Ramses,” Morgan greeted with a smile. At the pharaoh’s signal, the Medjai put down their wands and watched in silence as their pharaoh embraced the stranger.

            Morgan awkwardly returned the embrace, sending a look to Harry for help. Which Harry returned with a raised eyebrow in amusement.

            “Now now, Ramses, we didn’t come here to simply have lunch I’m afraid,” Morgan said suddenly. Ramses released the draconian from the embrace and gave him a look of confusion before Morgan motioned to the other wizard in the room.

            “Ah, I see! You must be Lord Potter yes? I suppose that makes sense, this old lizard is fond of orphans,” Ramses said with a nod, then with a sudden realization he sputtered, “Oh, Lord Horus, forgive me Lord Potter, I lost myself in the moment. You have my sincerest apologies for your late mother and father-”.

            Harry smiled sincerely, halting Ramses’ string of apologies before answering, it had been a very long while (he didn't think he heard it at all) since someone had given him sympathies for the death of his parents, “It’s no problem your Majesty, but I do appreciate your sympathies”. 

            “He’s my cousin Ramses,” Morgan grumbled.

            “Oh really? Again my sincerest apologies Lord- Prince? None the less, you have my apologies-“

           

            While Ramses was a pharaoh, the man was always a bit of a scatter brain when it came to talking with people. Sure, it wore off in later, he grew to be inspirational, and he tried to treat all of his spouses equally. He also was confident around his men, children, spouses, and people, just like a king should be. However, people, no matter how old, tend to act either a little childish or too mature when around the dragon. It gets worse the older the dragon (namely the current Emperor of Dracona) but it was just what tended to happen around people who look so old in the eyes. Well, if they know about it anyway.

            “Lord Potter would do just fine your majesty, but Harry would do even better,” Harry responded with a smile.

            Ramses laughed a bit at that, “You’ve caught the charm that comes with the imperial family huh? Remind me to talk with some of my children before they meet you. I can think of three at the top of my head who would beg me to ask for your hand in marriage for them”.

            Harry sweat dropped, but smiled and returned the laugh. He wasn’t even considering the marriage seeing how that would make his significant other his consort in both Dracona and Albion. Sensing the sudden tension in the younger’s back, Morgan took that as a signal to change the subject.

            “I’m afraid we cannot stay long Ramses, we came to purchase my cousin a some new robes for the upcoming months ahead”.

            “Oh of course,” Ramses bowed, “ _many thanks for your visit Prince of the Great Lizards, may your life be long and prosperous”._

            “ _Many thanks for your blessings Mortal Speaker for the Desert Gods, may your rule bring your people great joy and your family a long reign,”_ Morgan returned in Draconian. A shudder running through the none draconian in the room, save for Ramses who had suppressed the feeling. The visible hairs on his neck standing up, and goose bumps rising on every human in the room despite the temperature.

            “No matter how many times I hear you speaking it, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it,” Ramses said.

            Morgan laughed as they disappeared into the flames, great gusts of wind blew through the courtyard they had landed in before they disappeared into the air.

           

            “Father, who were those two?” A man, more around the beginnings of his 20s, with tanned skin and wearing an elaborately decorated kilt and collar.

            “Two royals from the ancient Empire of Dracona,” Ramses answered his son, “I suspect we’ll be hearing more of the younger one soon”.

* * *

 

_~Later At the Bazar~_

_“Morgan, I care not whether you are older than me and more experienced in this matter, **I do not need these many robes** ,” _Harry growled (his accent getting better) at his elder cousin. Who halted in his descriptions for the excited (and slightly scared) seamstress.

            _“Oh come now Harry,”_ Morgan protested with a soft wine, _“I was choosing great colors for you too! You can’t where the same clothes in the parties you’re going to attend! Besides, you said you wanted to have fun with Malfoy’s reactions. Well, maybe you didn’t say that but I want to see it!”_

            _“Do you have any plans as to how we are going to **carry** this much clothing?” _Harry couldn’t use money as an excuse anymore, seeing as how Morgan would just reply that he’d pay for them.

            _“Oh come on!”_ Morgan raised his hands in the air in exasperation, _“we can easily hold the bags that would hold the robes while we’re flying!”_

Harry made a very displeased face, his nose scrunching behind his glasses as he glared at the (seemingly) older draconian.

            _“Besides, don’t you want to give this wonderful, talented seamstress some good business?”_

Harry’s glare turned icier at that before finally relenting to the Morgan’s blank stare. Like a puppy who had made a mess in the bedroom and didn’t really know what he did wrong. Except this was not a puppy, and was in fact an overgrown lizard, and he knew perfectly well what he did wrong. Or at least, what made Harry so annoyed with him anyway.

            Harry smacked him across the head.

            “Ow,” Morgan rubbed at the spot where he was hit, “really?”

            “Yes, really,” Harry said, _“you guilt tripped”._

_“I did not,”_ Morgan protested. Harry smacked him again.

            “Ow!”

            “Go wait outside you senile overgrown lizard,” Harry sighed before nodding at the seamstress with a smile, “Sorry about that. Please get all of what my cousin asked for, how long do you think it’ll take?”

            “I’ll get my other helpers and apprentices on it right away,” The seamstress nodded solemnly, “it shall be done around the evening your grace”.

            “I apologies for the short window you have, I’ll pay for your time as well,” Harry said, apologetic. Before adding what must have been about many 6,000 galleons to the already high payment.

            “Oh, you don’t have to do that your grace! This is much, even with the late notice!”

            “No no, I’d like for you and your fellow workers have a nice bonus this evening, don’t worry too much about it,” Harry said, accepting the seamstress’ thanks before joining his cousin.

            Said cousin sulked as he sat on the floor. Harry smacked him on the shoulder.

            “OW! What have I done this time?!” Morgan said rubbing the shoulder.

            “Come on,” Harry said with a sigh, “Let’s go see some griffons”.

            Harry raised an eyebrow as Morgan suddenly sprang up and started running. Harry simply walking behind him, holding the back of his robes so he didn’t run too far.

            “School starts in a few weeks,” Harry said to no one in particular, “how do you think everyone will react?”

            “They’ll be fine I’m sure”.

 

 

            I suppose fine is one of the things that happened, after a few weeks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are unfamiliar with the cities of Southern California, Arcadia is known as being the place where you can see lots of peacocks. (Though lately I've been seeing them a lot in Pasadena...)
> 
> Thanks for reading~ Hope you have a good day. 
> 
> Next Chapter: School starts, Harry is followed around, and Morgan is forced to do something he doesn't really want to do.


	5. Chapter 4, A Grumpy Dragon, more or less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan attends school, and the Triwizard Tournament begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter in this story, after a long while, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4, A Grumpy Dragon, more or less.

* * *

 

 

            In the middle of dinner, silence suddenly rained upon the Great Hall as a black haired, green eyed, male walked in. With a Slytherin tie walked briskly with purpose before plopping himself next to Harry Potter. Who had accepted the proposal of revealing himself to have accepted the role as Lord Harrison James Potter.

            “I tire of these antics,” Morgan grumbled, loosening his tie, “not only do some of the students here stare at me as if I were to be some vein of mythril, they believe not the truth that lies before them. Also, the Durmstrang children and Beauxbatons children keep asking if I’m part of some sort of family line that had attended their schools”.

            “Oh?” Harry said, uninterested as he speared his chicken, “and what did you do?”

            “Nothing,” Morgan slightly growled, a wispy line of smoke escaping his breath. Grabbing a fork and stabbing a slice of roasted beef for himself, “I’m old, despite outside appearances, and unfortunately that gives me no room for youthful tempers”.

            “Oi mate,” Ron said, eyeing the piece of beef wearily as it was savagely shredded, “ease up on the beef. At this rate, everyone’s gonna guess who you are”.

            “I rather agree Morgan,” Hermione said, looking up from her book briefly, “while we would never tell anyone else of your secret. That doesn’t mean we can stop anyone from figuring it out”.

            Hermione and Ron had taken the news well, especially when Harry informed him privately at first. Granted, it went sort of un-according to plan due to the fact that Harry had rambled and therefore more than what he meant to say had spilled out. None the less, Morgan’s advice had worked.

            “Technically they’re not wrong,” Harry muttered. “You did attend their schools. It’s just that it was a very long time ago, and what they refer to as ‘ancestor’ was actually you”.

            “Well my patience wear’s a bit thinly when I’m asked the same question every. Single. Time. There are also some instances where I am being stared at more than I’m a little more comfortable with,” Morgan grumbled. Sinking into a slight slouch while he busied himself with transporting the now shredded roast beef into his stomach. He usually had a tougher hide for this kind of attention, but the combination of keeping some of the more line hungry children away from Harry, making sure that Harry wasn’t suddenly ambushed by his thrice _tripled_ fan club, and trying to avoid all the people who were aiming to interview him. There was also the fact that there had seemed to be a suspicious lack of instigation from Malfoy’s part according to Harry, but he wasn’t complaining that much about it. Morgan, however, was still very suspicious of the whole thing. It was all very stressful. (Not the curriculum though, he was old, but he remembered what he was taught even a long time ago. Sure there were new things he learned that he hadn’t yet learn, but truly, there was no such thing as not learning anymore.)

            “No offense mate, but you ‘ave looks that’s hard _not_ to stare at,” Ron admitted over finishing off his second chicken wing.

            Hermoine looked at Ron in a minor hint of surprise and raised eyebrows before nodding slowly and turning back to Morgan, “He’s right sir-“ And no matter what Morgan said, she wouldn’t drop the sir when they were in private. “You are difficult not to stare at”.

            Morgan waited to swallow his food before snorting in disbelief. “What- has aesthetics changed so much that I don’t comply to the norm anymore?”

            “It’s not that Morgan,” Harry sighed. Putting down his spoon and fork, lining them up in the middle to indicate that he wouldn’t be eating anymore. “It’s just that you don’t have an aura that seems even remotely human”.

            “Really? Do tell, it’s been a rather long time since anyone’s ever noticed that I’m not a part of the _homo sapiens_ species _”._

“Well for one, you came up, new, in the middle year. From my research, that has never happened before. You also managed to get on the good side of all the teachers, including Professor Snape. Which no one has really done in a few years, much less weeks. I’ve also seen your homework and your test scores,” Hermione starred pointedly at Morgan. “You’ve gotten perfect marks on all of them. I expect you to help me study for the final tests”.

            “I don’t _always_ get perfect marks,” Morgan grumbled. “Professor Snape gives me 89 every once in a while. Besides, you would too if you had done all of this, about six times. Maybe seven now, but since I’m currently in the process still, that doesn’t count. I’ll still help you study even if you didn’t ask. Also, I was trained to deal with the public, that does mean getting on people’s good side. It always comes naturally after a long time”.

            “You didn’t help me study the first three years,” Harry pointed out.

            “You didn’t need it. Firstly, you had to keep up the image of being a boy raised outside of wizarding influences. Meaning you had to maintain the image of just going through the curriculum like a regular school boy, besides the fact that-“.

            “Your throwing up information again Morgan,” Harry politely informed him. Morgan had a strange habit of randomly spilling out a boat load of too much information than necessarily. Though this normally happened when the Drake was tired, stressed, or very nervous so it didn’t happen often.

            “Sorry”.

            “If it’s any consolation, it was better than that time you where spilling random facts about the various reproductive systems, and reproductive processes about various animals,” Harry said, patting Morgan’s back lightly as he started hacking up his food from surprise. Hermione’s eyes widened at the implication.

            “What’s a reproductive system?”

            “Muggle word for ‘sex process’ they call it the scientific word. Since it’s a professional term for doctors,” Morgan replied automatically before slamming his forehead into the table with a groan. “You shouldn’t have reminded me Harry. That memory was buried into the deepest part of my mind”.

            “You were the one who was in charge of telling me about the birds and the bees”.

            “You asked!”

           

            This conversation drew in various listeners and gossipers, and some jealous parties. Not only was this the newly announced Lord (who had gotten his own room shortly after the announcement, being a Lord and all) and the transferred very important person from Japan. (That was Morgan’s cover this century) talking to each other with friendliness. One was a Gryffindor while another was a Slytherin. Which had been infamously known to be enemies.

            “Are we heading to the library after this?” Morgan asked, “I’ve got the theory of charms creation paper to finish up”.

            “That’s due next week isn’t it?” Harry said, questioning. Though honestly, he wasn’t in the same classes. However, the Advanced Charms Creations Class was a class of students from the different houses. Morgan and Hermione were one of them and were sat next to each other as partners, and he heard from Hermione about the paper in the common room before going to dinner.

            “I got up to scroll five before the bell rung,” Morgan shrugged, “I don’t like leaving paper work unfinished until it’s due, you know that”.

            “Don’t know how you do it mate,” Ron said, finally placing his utensils down. “I always either get it in late, or do an all night-er. And I’ve got regular classes”.

            “It’s not as bad as the usual paper work I got, besides, your just giving a basic summary of how charm making works. You don’t have to include the complicated parts like feelings, emotions, pronunciation, the various languages, elements, wand core-reactions-“

            “Morgan,” Harry said carefully, just a reminder. Not a reprimand.

            “Sorry. Anyway, the concept is only difficult if you see it as a difficult concept. You don’t have to”.

            “It’s why I never really agreed with Professor Snape’s way of teaching, but as his student I have no right to say otherwise,” Morgan shrugged as he was offered sympathetic looks and nods of solemn agreement. “I only hope someone of appropriate standing informs him that no two students are the same in brain chemistry. Some people just think differently. Like automatically turning things counter clock-wise, instead of clock-wise when they’re cooking”.

            Hermione long since been finished, quickly followed by Harry and Morgan, then finally Ron before the group stood up. Assembling themselves to make their way to the library before a mandatory announcement later that night.

            “You know, I realize now that technically it’s impossible to get what I am,” Morgan said to Harry, “we’ve been thought of as extinct for centuries”.

            “Maybe, but technically they can guess that your not a _homo-sapien,_ ” Harry replied. They rounded the corner and reached the stairs. Morgan grabbed Harry’s hand and slowed down a bit to hang back behind the group.

            _“Harry?”_ Morgan hissed in parseltongue as quietly as he could. The second language that mostly all draconian children learned. He let go of Harry’s hand before anyone could notice. It’s why dragons were sometimes good friends with snakes.

            _“_ Hm?”

            _“I have a bad feeling,”_ Morgan hissed, “ _Moody, he itches my scales”._

            It was a saying only fellow Draconians knew, a small feeling just bellow the scales that always bothered most Drakes, and it was near impossible to scratch.

            “An itch? You hardly get those,” Harry hummed thoughtfully, “we should probably be more careful”.

            “ _Troubles, follow you like it’s your own tail Sizein [1]” _Morgan hissed with a snort of amusement towards the end. Harry promptly smacked Morgan in the head. Morgan, with a yelp, rubbed the spot where Harry had hit.

            “OW- Did it have to be your ring finger?” Morgan still hissed, but this time the spoken language was obviously English.

            “You wouldn’t have felt it otherwise Morgan _Onun [2] _Vashta,” Harry said a-matter-of-factly before grinning. In response, Morgan rolled his eyes at his (technically) younger cousin as he tried to aim a light punch, on one of his pressure points. It didn’t work, as Morgan ended up crashing through mid-air and landing on the floor. A full blown giggling Harry, Hermione, and Ron were laughing at Morgan’s expense as Morgan got up with as much dignity as he could muster.

            Harry cracked a grin, “Looks like the winds are against you this time[3]”.

            “I’m older than you,” Morgan huffed, dusting off his cloak before continuing to walk with the golden trio. All of which were still giggling.

            “Tch, _young_ people,” He huffed with a mock scowl before laughing himself.

_~Time Skip~_

The Golden Trio (plus one grumbling, upset, Draconian Heir), gathered at the great hall next to each other as they waited around for the announcement. While they generally knew what the subject was about (Harry had told Morgan about the Goblet of Fire when he arrived) there was still an electric thrill running through the air, a sense of apprehension.

            Morgan had grumbled the whole way up, the crowd of the Slytherin that would normally try to talk with him on the way up stayed away as Morgan hissed curses (of the English language) while climbing the stairs. The stairs actually moving _in_ place as he walked up. For some reason, the Slytherins were at times felt _out of place_ whenever Morgan was lounging in the common room, muttering under his breath. (He was talking with the snakes in the common room, but no one really picked up his words.)

            No one protested when the newest edition of the Slytherin house promptly made his way over to where Harry and the others were. They had learned their lesson when they had made a comment about it during breakfast early in the semester. Harry tried to contain his laughter as best as he could as Morgan almost blew fire at the commenters. ( Morgan would never, since the lizard didn’t have much taste for barbecued children, and he was too old for such crass behavior anyway.) There was also the fact that this was the day he was told that he would be staying as a student for the semester. Since the original plan was to attend with Harry for a few days before leaving again. Harry new from experience that the young prince never liked last minute changes to plans, and Morgan had already been packed to leave.

           

            Harry extended a hand to gently pat Morgan’s shoulder, who was gripping his Draco wood (A wood developed as a result of a particularly old alder tree being burned by a Drake’s flame) and crystalized dragon tear core (almost purer if not as pure as mermaid tears, since it’s one of the few clear liquids similar to water that dragons produce, especially when those tears came from the royal family) with an almost shattering grip as he stared at the goblet.

            “Merlin made that goblet,” Morgan muttered, catching the attention of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

            “What do you mean?” Morgan didn’t know which of the three had asked.

            “Merlin made that goblet to help choose the next king of Albion, his assurance when Arthur had died in front of him,” Morgan muttered quietly, “he asked me to use my flame to light it. The name chosen by that flame would then be worthy to attend the tournament of kings. To chose the next king of Albion”.

            “Are you sure that’s the same one?” Harry asked, frowning.

            “Well, I’m sure that flame is _mine,”_ Morgan muttered, a sharp edge adding itself towards the end. Harry backed himself off instantly, trying to present himself as a little of a threat as possible. Morgan’s dragon form, when more traditional forms of it still existed, were considered one of the more deadly species for a reason. Harry’s actually trumped Morgan’s in speed, but Morgan has more experience. No matter how logical Harry could be, his instincts still yelled at him to not let Morgan grow angry with him.

            “I’m sure they don’t know the history of the Goblet that well,” Hermione assured, patting Morgan’s shoulder mindfully. Harry’s instincts relaxed as Morgan appeared to have relax.

            “Makes me want to call Joanne,” Morgan joked, lips curling in amusement.

            “Oh you wouldn’t,” said Harry, going along with the joke. Joanne. Or as history knew her, Joan of Arc (hence the _burning_ death bit) , is the assigned leader of the Alpha and Omega teams (sort of like the black ops for Dracona) when Morgan or Harry weren’t around. She was technically not as old as Morgan, and older than Harry, but she could still beat their tails to a pulp during sparing if they slipped up. She is the best, of the best, which was why she even had her position in the first place. Her dragon was also naturally heavily armored, with a pair of poisonous retractable fangs to match. Oh, she was also Harry’s and Morgan’s self proclaimed protector/aunt. (The latter to a slightly lesser degree, she was fully aware that Morgan had been taking care of himself well before she came to birth.)

            “How is Auntie?” Harry muttered while watching everyone fill in to their tables.

            “Francine? Fine. Last I heard, some of the fashion designers from Atlantis and Nippon had taken an extreme liking to her designs. She actually has a couple of boxes of robes for you since you last visited. For your birthdays she said,” Morgan said with a disbelieving snort. Francine was Joanne’s wife, and she was very fond of Harry since his age gave her an excuse to constantly present him with gifts. As well as the fact that she had helped Harry in his manners when he was learning the ropes of being an ambassador between nations.

            “Always the thoughtful one Aunt Francine is,” Harry said smiling.

            “Balances out Joanne’s fierceness. Francine is the personification of mercy itself I swear”.

            Harry hummed in agreement as Professor Dumbledore, the rest of the staff, and Bagman emerged from the sides.

           

Ceremonies aside, they finally picked out the names of the attendees for the Triwizard Tournament. With a burst of flame, the cobalt blue flame turned bright red, a sound similar to cannon fire echoing slightly through the hall as a piece of paper shot out from within the flame. 

 

“From the Institute of Durmstrang,” the Professor said, projecting his voice across the hall even without the aid of his wand, “Victor Krum!”

There was a loud applause that swept the Durmstrang table, and polite claps from everywhere else, before the Great Hall once again silenced after Krum walked in the front of the hall. Awaiting his competitors.

“From the Academy of Beauxbatons,” said Dumbledore once again, “Fleur Delacour”.

There was once again a set of applause before silence as she walked up to stand next to Krum.

            “From the School of Hogwarts,” there was a breath, “Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory”.

            There was a decidedly louder applause since the number of Hogwarts students had outnumbered the visitors, but that was quickly silenced as another name was presented by the Goblet.

            Morgan’s grip on his own hand tightened to the point where his knuckles turned white, a breath of protest just beneath his throat as he could feel the name his technical _soul_ had chosen as another potential candidate for _King of Albion._

            “And From the School of Hogwarts,” Dumbledore said, a collective breath held by the teachers, “Harry Potter”.

           

            The flames in the Great Hall screeched and flew across nearly the entire hall before snuffing out. A deep growl echoed across the hall as darkness filled the room.

            Harry, with even without his slightly enhanced hearing, as well as Hermione and Ron could hear Morgan as he growled the next few words.

            “What. The. _Fuck”._

* * *

A/n: This was going to end here, but I feel that this would be too short, so continuing on.

* * *

            Morgan followed Harry in shadows as he was brought into the office of Professor Dumbledore. He watched Madam Maxime and Igor Karkaroff argued (or attempted to argue) with Bagman and Dumbledore about nominating another from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang for it to be fair. Professor McGonagall (bless her kind flame, Morgan thought to himself) attempted to discuss with Albus about not letting Harry participate in the Tournament. Even if it was going to be a pointless battle.

            Dumbledore lightly gripped Harry’s shoulders, calmly asking, “Harry. Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?”[4]

            Harry shook his head, “No sir, I didn’t”.

 

            “Albus,” Maxime said gently, (or so Morgan thought), “I zhink it best to draw again yes? To make it fair for everyone”.

            Morgan laughed, feeling it safe to reveal himself from the shadows in back from where he concealed himself. Even he knew his laugh sounded bitter. Yet, he had made his bed. Now he was going to lie in it.

 

            “Redraw?” Morgan said, casting a lopsided smile towards the Madame, “Madam Maxine, if only if it were that simple”.

            Morgan walked up next to Harry, who watched his cousin with a cautious gaze. Morgan hadn’t really seen the Goblet until recently, but he knew that although the old drake had shared many precious moments with the great wizard, that also came with very bitter memories. If things went south in this room, realistically, only Harry would be the one able to subdue him. Whether that meant talking him down, or by force.

            “As you do know,” Morgan drawled, surprising Snape. As Morgan had proven himself to be a very competent and very respectful student. This… _bitter_ form of the young man was not the same as the student. “The _Goblet of Fire,_ as you have come to call it has been around since Merlin’s time. Allow me to fill you in on the facts since Harry told me that you were missing a few”.

           

            “After the death of Arthur Pendragon,” Merlin said, his voice switching to a cold form of his lecturing mode. Which understandably unnerved Harry. “Merlin came to an old friend of his in order to help him enchant a goblet he had made. It was a Goblet that was made to ensure the next king of Albion were worthy of their title. Should there ever come a time where the Pendragon line ended, even if it realistically it was unlikely. This friend, was the Prince of Dracona. An empire that you have no doubt heard from story books. HI have to tell you though, it’s _real”._

Morgan blew steam from his nose to prove his point, his pupils narrowing into slits and his normally neon green eyes turned to a toxic green.

            “ _And I definitely wouldn’t lie about this,”_ Morgan growled in Draconian, “Merlin came to his friend to ask for a flame, for you see, flame was a dragon's soul. In order for his Goblet to truly pick the best of the best, a good judge of character was needed. So Merlin counted on the judgment of his friend to make that decision. Thus, creating, the _Goblet of Fire._ I think it’s time introduce myself more formally isn’t it? I am Morgan Onun Vashta, Prince of the Imperial Empire of Dracona”.

            “So believe me when I say,” Morgan said in a clipped tone, “that once that flame decides who it’s going to pick, it’s _decided_ until the next few years. Though I have to say, that I do distinctly remember Merlin saying that it would only be activated when a new _King of Albion_ had to be selected”.

            Morgan turned a rather heated stare at Bagman before turning to the others.

            “As we all know, Harry has no need for _eternal glory,_ ” Morgan rolled his eyes as he said it, standing beside Harry who nodded in thanks, “so we can assume that someone put in his name for him”.

            “I do know your magic Professor Dumbledore,” Morgan nodded, an approving glance following that statement, “I know deceiving that age circle would not be easy, so we can rule out any of the students putting his name in out of respite”.

            The members of this secret meeting (some begrudgingly) nodded in agreement. Snape stayed silent as he glanced between the two.

            “I have my own personal suspicions,” Morgan made a point not to reveal who exactly involved those suspicions, “But I choose not to reveal who I believe is responsible until _every fact is checked._ Rest assured, should I be in any knowledge that whoever this person is, goes to harm a student or person within the vicinity, I will act swiftly _”._

            “Agreeable,” Professor Dumbledore nodded, “and am I correct in presuming that it would be you, your majesty, who will be serving as Harry’s mentor in this”.

            “You are correct,” Morgan said with a nod, “Harry is my responsibility at the moment, as orders from my father to keep watch. So I will stand by as his overseer. The Clan of Vashta has a vow to uphold, and we would rather take good care of the child of the person who we vowed to”.

            Harry hummed to himself mentally in inquiry at Morgan’s careful avoidance of Harry’s connection to him. Which could have meant a different number of things. Of course, the person Morgan was referring to was Lily’s great grandfather, who had asked both Morgan and Absilion to watch over any of his offspring or their children, but he could see how heavily implying that the vow was to Lily or James could have it’s advantages.

            “And you Harry, you consent to this?”

Harry nodded quickly, “Yes sir”.

 

            “Very well, until then, you will continue guise as a Hogwarts student?”

            Morgan nodded, “Admittedly I will have to be excused for several classes for my investigation, but I will continue to attend the classes of the faculty who are unaware of my title. Unfortunately Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody, that would include your classes”.

            “Which I do regret, to be honest,” Morgan shrugged, “While I do have my opinions on your teaching styles, it’s some of the best that I’ve experienced in a few centuries”.

            Said Professors nodded in agreement.

_“_ Until then, Professor McGonagall,” Morgan turned to the witch dressed in dark green, “Would you be able to take my request in standing by Harry during the tournament? My involvement would only have to extend to student relations I’m afraid, so I cannot be out there with him alone”.

            “Professor McGonagall?” Albus questioned.

            “Of course, I agree to your request your grace,” Professor McGonagall nodded her consent.

            “Until next time, I suppose where done here? I’m afraid I _do_ have a charms theory paper I wish to finish before sleeping tonight,” Morgan’s face scrunched up in an almost childlike manner, “I _hate_ leaving paperwork unfinished”.

            Everyone agreed (again, some begrudgingly) before heading to bed. It was a long night.

            “Mr. Diggory, if you would please lead everyone to their rooms, I believe some teachers would like to rest for the day, and there are a few I wish to speak with further,” Albus asked the Hufflepuff perfect, “it’s been a day of surprises it seems”.

            “Of course Professor,” Cedric nodded.

            “If you all can follow me please?” Cedric asked, Fleur, Victor, Morgan, and finally Harry nodded in agreement.

            Morgan did not miss the way Cedric had kept his gaze on Harry a little longer than necessary.

 

            “So, you are a dragon _monsieur?”_ Fleur asked Morgan as they walked down the hall.

            “I am _mademoiselle,”_ Morgan nodded with a small smile, a little more relaxed than he was in the meeting. Admittedly, Harry noticed that Morgan was a little more calm in the presence of younger people compared to older ones he didn’t know since their younger years.

            “And _you ‘_ Arry?” Fleur asked him. He was sure that she didn’t mean it to come out so rude, but it still sparked a surge of silent annoyance.

            Harry yawned, which prompted Morgan to chuckle.

            “Apologies for my charge,” Morgan supplied for him as Harry feigned a slight sway in his steps, “It’s been a rather long day, and if I remember correctly, it was Professor Snape’s class before he had arrived for dinner. I could say that the class is not for the feign of heart nor one you could slack off in”.

            “So you _vere_ the one who growled,” Victor said bluntly, some of the words translating themselves to make up for his slightly thick Bulgarian accent, “after the flames went out”.

            “That cup does bring up some bad memories,” Morgan admitted, “Merlin was a good friend of mine, but the days after Arthur’s death weren’t pleasant. They were very good friends. The best, even”.

            “You really knew Merlin huh?” Cedric asked, gazing at Morgan with no small hint of amazement.

            “He had bigger ears than you depicted,” Morgan said, “and he was a lot younger than you think when he helped Arthur rule Albion”.

            “Still, wow, I guess that’s why your in Slytherin huh? The whole dragon thing?”

            “A common misconception Mr. Diggory, much like your house, Slytherin is often misunderstood. Slytherin is not just for the sly and deceitful, though recently history presents themselves as such,” Morgan smirked, “It is for those who seek glory and have great ambition in their lives. Merlin was in Slytherin after all”.

            Morgan turned to Harry in a silent question, who nodded while feigning another yawn, leaning against Morgan slightly for guidance as he slightly shut his eyes to pretend he was dead tired.

            “Harry was almost going to be Slytherin in his first year,” Morgan said, a smile pulling at his lips as his current audience raised their eyebrows in surprise.

            “Vhy vas he not put in Slytherin?” Victor asked, frowning as he glanced at the small boy he viewed was not really anything special.

            “While I never really was a Gryffindor myself, I have a theory on why he ended up on Gryffindor and not any other house,” Morgan said, “because I’ll give you some insight on Harry here”.

            “For one, he’s far from stupid, he could have been put in Ravenclaw. Slow, perhaps, but that’s because he wasn’t raised on the lap of luxury and wizarding tradition. Up until now he was living with muggles,” Morgan left out the fact that they acted like they hated him, “but he isn’t stupid. He could beat anyone at chess except Ron Weasley, but that argument is practically nulled. Ron’s a chess prodigy even by my standards. He’s also loyal to his friends, so he could have been put in your house Mr. Diggory”.

 _“_ He’s also sly as hell,” Morgan more or less muttered to himself, which prompted some chuckles from the others, “and you already know he almost went to Slytherin. But let’s just say he was given a pretty bad impression of Slytherins via Mr. Malfoy, so he didn’t really want to be in the same house as him. However, Gryffindor is the house of the brave, and Harrison James Percival Potter just happened to be brave enough to _ask”._

            Cedric nodded in understanding. After all, realistically only students of Hogwarts could understand how intimidating the sorting hat could be.

            “There’s one advice I could give you that would help you in the long run,” Morgan shrugged as he said this, “I would advise not to push Harry to hate you. While it’s incredibly hard to do, it’s not impossible. Because while I am a Prince of an Empire, I can say that Harry could be far more dangerous than I could be. I can burn you for a moment to death sure, but Harry has the capability of burning you _and_ your family’s reputation for centuries”.

            “I swear sometimes I want to sick Harry on some of the representatives I have to face when I serve as ambassador for my Empire,” Morgan admitted, “would have made a lot of treaties go along faster”.

            Morgan glanced and without hesitation caught Harry as he actually had fell asleep on his feet. Moment before he had started describing him, which told Morgan that his younger cousin was a lot more tired than he thought, “Besides, I can assure you that being friends with Harry is a lot more rewarding anyway. So despite what your headmistress or headmaster would say, get to know him before you leave,” this was aimed a little more towards Fleur and Victor.

            Without a word, they nodded. Which with a small use of his magical power, informed Morgan that they were at least going to think about it.

           

            As they walked to their rooms, (Morgan and Harry being the last since they had their own rooms in separate places) they thought about the words given, and Morgan thought about Dumbledore’s face as he mentioned Merlin after Arthur’s death. It was no secret that they were close, but very few new that Merlin had feelings for Arthur. Whether it was friendship or something more was the question Morgan never had the heart to ask.

            He had met Albus before, briefly in his youth. Something a little more tragic must have happened between then and now.

            Morgan couldn’t quite recall if Albus’ face was just as sad as before. Even if the twinkles fooled everyone else.

            He was quite old after all.

* * *

 

Notes: [1] _Sizein_ is a combination of _Sizaan_ and _Gein,_ from the _Skyrim_ Dragon language vocabulary. It means “Lost One” since Harry’s existence as a part of the Draconian royalty wasn’t discovered until recently.

 [2] _Onun,_ is Morgan’s middle name. It’s a mixture of _Onik_ and _Jun_ , which origins come from the previous language. It means “Wise King”, sort of what his father wants for his son.

 

[3] Draconians try to avoid flying _against_ the wind as new-borns. Most Draconian young are still fragile after hatching, so flying through harsh winds are not advised till at least adolescence. Completely made-up, but I needed a reference for Morgan’s fall.

 

[4] I cannot tell you how _satisfying_ it was to write that compared to the movie scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's been a while this one is a little longer than usual. None the less, here's the latest chapter. Also yes, I do legitimately ship Merlin/Arthur from BBC Merlin. So safe to say that this story will represent as such.
> 
> On the next chapter: The first task, and ghosts from the past. Harry amazes the crowd with his negotiation skills.


End file.
